Musical Instruments
Music & Musical Instruments is the 11th Wiggles 1999 episode. Snyposis The Wiggles play instruments and remark that they sound like animals. Plot Caveman times - Prehistoric Anthony has everyone lift weights as high as they can. They all lift. Then two of the Prehistoric Wiggles lift while the other two Wiggles lower their rocks, and so forth. This continues until Greg stubs his toe. Ow! “Get Ready to Wiggle” (from Wiggle Time (re-recording)) Dorothy is singing in her garden when she sees a glowing music bug. She follows it around. The Wiggles want to go into Wigglehouse, but Flora Door asks for the magic word. They try saying Abracadabra and other words. Anthony understands the front door, and says please. Dorothy finds a musical bug and follows it all around her garden. “Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango” (from Toot Toot) Captain Feathersword hauls a chest to Wags’ house. When he opens it up, he sees a pile of bones. He counts four bones, which Wags and the Wagettes take away. Captain is left with an empty chest that’s easier to carry! The Wiggles play instruments. Murray thinks the instruments imitate animals. Each Wiggle plays their instrument and says what animal it is: Murray’s flute is like a bird. Greg’s trumpet is like an elephant. Jeff’s drum is like a gorilla. Anthony’s bagpipe is like a goat. Then Greg has one: he screams! What’s that? Greg says it’s the sound he makes when he’s chased by a tiger. “Henry’s Underwater Big Band” (from Toot Toot) Dorothy continues to follow the musical bug. The pirates are talking about drinking cow’s milk. Then Dorothy and Wags arrive at the scene. Captain and the pirates are tickled by the music bug. Then Captain talks to the bug and the bug stops. One of the pirates was holding a milk jug and he’s All Shook Up. – Milkshake!! “John Bradlelum” (from Toot Toot) The Wiggles are sleepwalking and playing instruments. The Wiggle cavemen bring an egg to a pot. As Anthony stirs the soup with a bone, Jeff is grinding pepper. This makes a cool rhythm, and the other Wiggles join in with grunting sounds. After the egg hears the rhythm, it opens, and it’s baby Dorothy! “Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)” (from The Wiggly Big Show) Trivia/Goofs *When Captain Feathersword is pushing the chest and thinks its ice cream, if it really were ice cream, it might have already melted. But Captain Feathersword didn't say the chest was cold. *The Captain uses his magic buttons in one scene. Gallery File:AnthonyandMurrayasCavemen.jpg|Cavemen Anthony and Murray File:AnthonyasaCaveman.jpg|Caveman Anthony TheOtherCavemenWiggles.jpg|The Other Cavemen Wiggles TheUnforgottenCavemenWiggles.jpg|The Unforgotten Cavemen Wiggles TheCavemenWigglesinYourBody.jpg|The Cavemen Wiggles File:MurrayandJeffasCavemen.jpg|Caveman Murray and Jeff File:YourBody57.jpg File:MurrayasaCaveman.jpg|Caveman Murray File:GregasaCaveman.jpg|Caveman Greg File:YourBody60.jpg File:YourBody61.jpg File:YourBody62.jpg File:YourBody63.jpg GregandJeffasCavemen.jpg|Cavemen Greg stubbing his toe File:YourBody64.jpg DorothySinginginMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Dorothy picking roses while singing DorothyandtheMusicBug.jpg|Dorothy and the music bug DorothyandtheMusicBug5.jpg|Dorothy following the music bug TheWigglesandFloraDoor.jpg|The Wiggles and Flora Door File:TheWigglesinWiggleFood.jpg|The Wiggles give the magic word "Please" File:TheWigglesandCGIDorothyTransition.jpg|The Wiggles and CGI Dorothy transition DorothyandtheMusicBug6.jpg|''"That music bug is sounded beautifully."'' DorothyandtheMusicBug7.jpg DorothyandtheMusicBug8.jpg|Dorothy throwing her roses DorothyDancinginMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Dorothy dancing WagsTheDogHeLikesToTango-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg File:CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest2.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding a treasure chest File:CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest3.jpg|What's inside the treasure chest? File:CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest4.jpg|''"Bones?!? This isn't treasure!"'' Wags,CaptainandCartwhelle.jpg|Wags, Captain and Cartwhelle Wags,Captain,CartwhelleandSkally.jpg|Wags, Captain, Cartwhelle and Skally CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Wags and the Wagettes TheWagettesinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Wagettes CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest5.jpg|1 bone, CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest6.jpg|2 bones, Wags,CaptainandCartwhelle.jpg|3 bones, Wags,Captain,SkallyandFluffy.jpg|Wags, Captain, Skally and Fluffy File:CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest8.jpg|4 bones. File:CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest9.jpg|And one empty treasure chest. At least they like the treasure. File:CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest10.jpg|Captain Feathersword taking treasure chest File:CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest11.jpg|"What a nice treasure chest." File:WagsinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Wags the Dog File:MusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|The Wiggles playing different musical instruments File:MurrayinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|''"Hey guys, do you know what I think?"'' File:TheWigglesinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Murray thinks whoever invented these instruments can make different animal sounds. File:MurrayPlayingFlute.jpg|Murray plays the flute that sounds like a bird. File:GreginMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Greg File:GregandMurrayinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Greg and Murray File:GregPlayingTrumpet.jpg|Greg plays the trumpet that sounds like an elephant. File:JeffinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Jeff File:JeffandAnthonyinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Jeff and Anthony File:JeffPlayingDrum.jpg|Jeff plays the drum that sounds like a gorilla thumping on his chest. File:AnthonyinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Anthony TheAwakeWigglesinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:AnthonyPlayingBagpipesinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Anthony plays the bagpipes that sounds like a goat. File:MusicandMusicalInstruments7.jpg|Greg laughs and Murray says "What is it, Greg? What?" File:MusicandMusicalInstruments8.jpg|''"What is this reminding you of?"'' File:MusicandMusicalInstruments9.jpg|Greg screams in a high-pitched voice. File:MusicandMusicalInstruments10.jpg|''"Can't you guess?"'' File:MusicandMusicalInstruments11.jpg|''"Me being chased by a tiger!"'' File:MusicandMusicalInstruments12.jpg|''"Hey guys. I can hear Henry the Octopus' underwater big band!"'' DorothyandtheMusicBug9.jpg|Dorothy following the music bug in Wiggle World DorothyandtheMusicBug2.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and the music bug WagsinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Wags DorothyandtheMusicBug10.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his pirate crew PirateJames.jpg|Pirate James CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Captain falling down WigglesCowMilk.jpg|Wiggles Cow Milk DorothyandWagsinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Wags, Dorothy and the music bug DorothyandPirateJames.jpg|Dorothy and Pirate James WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Captain Feathersword DorothyandtheMusicBug12.jpg|Chaos at Captain Feathersword's dockyard DorothyandtheMusicBug13.jpg|Captain Feathersword being tickled by the music bug CaptainFeatherswordDancinginMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing CaptainFeatherswordPressingFastButton.jpg|Captain Feathersword pressing the fast button TheLandWigglyFriendsandthePirates.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends and the pirates DorothyinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|''"That was fun and I'm hungry."'' TheLandWiggleFriendsinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends CaptainFeatherswordLickingMilkshake.jpg|Captain Feathersword licking milkshake DorothyandtheMusicBug3.jpg|A music bug wants a lick of a spoon?!? TheNonrealisticWigglesinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles JeffEatingBanana.jpg|Jeff eating banana GregandJeffinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregEatingSausage.jpg|Greg eating sausage GregandAnthonyinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Greg and Anthony AnthonyEatingHamburgerinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Anthony eating hamburger AnthonyandMurrayinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:MurrayEatingCelery.jpg|Murray eating celery File:MusicandMusicalInstruments13.jpg|The Wiggles dance in the kitchen at night while eating. GregandMurrayasCavemen.jpg|Cavemen Greg and Murray TheAwakeCavemenWiggles.jpg|The Awake Cavemen Wiggles File:TheCavemenWiggles.jpg|The Cavemen Wiggles making music File:BabyDorothyinEgg.jpg|Baby Dorothy in egg TheNonrealisticCavemenWigglesandBabyDorothy.jpg|The Non-realistic Cavemen Wiggles and baby Dorothy TheCavemenWigglesandBabyDorothy.jpg|The Cavemen Wiggles and baby Dorothy Video Category:Music Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:1999 Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Episodes Category:1998 Category:1999 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:1998 episodes Category:Series 2 Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Series 2 Galleries